


Big Game

by QuinnMontgomery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn, Thank You Gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMontgomery/pseuds/QuinnMontgomery
Summary: Since their Mom would rather be with the BMOL than them, Sam and Dean get a different gift from Amara as a thank you. God, of course, has to add his two cents and now chaos will ensue.





	1. What Big Teeth you Have

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags will be added as needed.

Topeka, Kansas

The small wooded park on the edge of town was run down and looked like it had seen better days. The shelter only saw homeless people rather than the children it had once hosted. Grass grew in patches surrounded by weeds and bare dirt. A few feet over this derelict lawn a blue light appeared and widen until it was a perfect oval. A homeless woman watching the strange event was speechless, despite her desire to scream her lungs out. Two massive figures appeared out of the light. Neither creature took notice of her as the light vanished. Instead, they turned to the Northwest and began to run. No sound had either creature made and no trace of them was found the next morning when the police answered the call about a crazy homeless woman who had run into the road and been hit by a passing car. When she woke in the hospital, she was babbling about monsters, demons and giants. She would spend the next several weeks in a psych ward being evaluated. No one took notice since no one died and the story didn’t even make the net.

The next morning in Lebanon, Kansas

Sam pushed out of the Impala not even grabbing his bag out of the back before heading towards his room. The exhaustion that plagued him was draining and he could always get his stuff later. After back to back cases over the last six weeks, he only wanted his bed. Dean didn’t look much better than he felt. Sam was sure he was going to sleep for a week. 

As the brothers walked into the library, they froze. Laying on the table was a bear-sized white and black striped cat while a huge horse-sized black furred wolf lay sprawled on the floor. Both animals looked up as the men entered. The wolf rolled over onto her back and whined at the brothers who had drew their guns. The wolf’s tail was wagging wildly as she squirmed on the floor panting. The cat rolled her enormous purple eyes and thumped her tail at the wolf, who ignored her. The wolf only had eyes for the Winchesters. Her large dark brown eyes looked up at them forlornly as she continued to whine, wag, and writhe.

The brothers slowly approached the wolf with Sam holstering his gun as he reached out to her. The wolf’s large tongue lapped at Sam’s hand which caused her tail to wag faster if that was possible. As Sam scratched her belly, the she-wolf’s eyes closed in absolute bliss with her tongue hanging out of her large fanged mouth. 

“I don’t think she’s here to attack us, Dean,” Sam said as he continued to rub the wolf’s belly. “After all, this place is warded against evil. So if they were evil, they couldn’t get in. Not without the key.”

“Oh sure, a giant wolf and cat just wander in,” Dean snarled as he looked around. “I don’t like it.”

“Then perhaps you should ask us a question, asshat,” the feline snarled at Dean, causing him to raise his gun to aim at the she-cat while Sam had rearmed himself and was also pointing his gun at her.

“Oh, you stopped. Please don’t stop,” the wolf whimpered as she squirmed next to Sam’s feet. “That felt so good, please don’t stop rubbing.” Sam stared in shock at the wolf his hazel eyes narrowing as he stepped away from her keeping his gun trained on her.

“Last I checked, cats and wolves cannot speak English, so what the hell is going on here?” Dean sarcastically asked the cat who thumped her tail in annoyance at Dean.

“Well, Amara’s gift didn’t really work out for you. So God and she asked if we would return to Earth and be your guardians.” The feline stretched her front legs causing enormous claws to slid out of her pads. Flipping her paw to her face, she began to lick it and run it over her face completely at ease. “You should know, we are immune to mortal weapons. Only an angel blade can harm us for a little while anyway.”

“A demon killing blade might hurt us too,” the wolf rolled over with a huff as she wasn’t getting any more pets. “We don’t know, no one has ever tried with the demon knife.” The wolf raised up on her hind legs and stretched out with a large wolfy yawn before laying back down. “Can we please finish the bond, I am really tired.” She looked up with large brown puppy eyes at Sam and Dean.

“Well, if that jerk had opened the portal closer we wouldn’t have had to run for the past two hundred and some miles.” The cat had paused her cleaning to speak but resumed it with the other paw as she stroked it down over her ear.

“Okay, how about you explain including a few more details,” Dean put his gun away and sat in a chair. “A little proof would be good too.”

“Oh, I am laying on the letter from God and Amara.” The cat purred at Dean.

“Rude much,” the wolf barked at the cat.

“Down puppy, you know if they don’t accept us, we can go back to hunting in the heavens.” The cat raised one lip in a quasi-half-smile. If it was meant to be reassuring, it failed as it revealed eight-inch fangs.

“Okay, enough,” Dean stood up and held out his hand to the cat. “Give us the letter. Now!”

The cat rose up to her full height and stared down at Dean, huffing breath in his face she jumped from the table over him to land on the floor without a noise. Sitting down on her hind end, she wrapped her tail around her feet and imperiously looked at Dean with half-lidded eyes.

Sitting where the she-cat had been was a pure white letter with large black letters. Light poured from one signature as the darkness of the next signature seemed to absorb the light.

_Dear Dean and Sam,_

_We noticed not everything was great with your mom. So we decided to give you guardian animals. They are both really powerful and immune to most things. You just have to pick whichever one you want and they will bond with you. Also, Dean, we cured your allergy to cats._

_God  
Amara_

Dean read the letter aloud and then handed it to Sam before stalking over to the small frig and grabbing two beers and handing one to Sam as he sank into a chair.

“You are guardian animals?” Sam asked as he opened and took a long drink from his beer.

“Kinda,” the wolf answered. She dropped her body low to the ground and sulk over to Sam before rolling on her back again. “We are older than any guardian animal. We are the first of our kind, the only actually.”

“Yes, yes, we are unique. Bully for us,” the cat stalked over to Dean. “Do you want to bond with us or not?” Raising her left front paw, she inspected it as if bored. “Say no and we go back to the heavens. I can pounce practice on more angels and She-of-the-suck-up can go back to trying to get anyone to rub her belly.” The she-cat rolled her eyes and sniffed dismissively. “Of course, if you say no, that means two of the most powerful beings in the universe will have to try and find you something else as a thank you.”

“How does this work? Cause I got to tell you, dragging a giant cat and dog around in Baby isn’t going to happen.” Dean took another drink from his beer as he watched the cat. “Rule one, no dogs in the car.” Dean tried to ignore the hurt look the wolf sent him. “And new rule two, no cats in the car.”

“As witch familiars can change to a human form, we can as well. However, it will be a form that is pleasing to the bond mate but doesn’t exist. So you cannot make us look like someone who is or has lived.” The cat answered.

“You also get to name us. We haven’t ever had a name other than our species.” The wolf wagged her tail as she hurriedly inserted her comment.

“Why did you two agree?” Sam asked and leaned down to rub the wolf’s belly causing a long contented sigh to leave the wolf.

“We can get along with one another, we have never bonded, ever, and they asked.” The cat licked a pad as she counted each point. Almost like human counting fingers, but she used more tongue.

“Also the angels were happy to see the back of us,” the wolf murmured contently.

As Dean gave the cat the bitch face, she huffed. “Okay, also once we bond, no more evil witches can summon us. That is really maddening. Killing them for summoning us for stupid evil crap was annoying. Though it hasn’t happened in the last couple years or so.” The she-feline yawned to reveal her entire mouth of teeth and turned to begin cleaning her sleek belly.

“You two can be summoned?” Sam asked as he rubbed a particular spot on the wolf causing her left hind foot to begin twitching.

“All the damn time,” the cat answered. “We have quite the reputation.”

“So what are your species?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Cheshire Cat and Dire Wolf,” the she-cat answered.

“Dire wolves are a real species and they are extinct,” Sam said.

“Geek,” Dean replied.

The wolf looked up at Sam, “They were no relation to me, and they had no magic. Also, they were really small.” Her tail wagged as she licked his hand. “Just cause someone calls a wolf a dire wolf doesn’t mean it’s really one.”

“So you two are mythical animals that are real and the only ones of your species,” Dean asked as he rose for another beer. Sam declined as the earlier exhaustion was once again dragging at him now that the adrenaline rush was gone.

“Exactly, Einstien,” the cat snarled.

“Where? He gives great belly rubs too!” The wolf looked around, sniffing for a familiar scent that wasn’t there. Her ears droop as she realized that Einstien really wasn’t there. Sam ran a hand over her large head and stroked until her ears lifted.

The cat turned her massive head towards the wolf, snorted and looked back at Dean. “See what I have had to put up with for the last billion years?”

“Oh, she’s a sweet girl,” Sam crooned at the wolf as he went back to rubbing her belly. "Yes, she is."

“Going to sick up a furball if you keep that up,” the cat warned.

“You know Einstien?” Dean asked.

“We can slip through all the heavens. I once chased a mouse for Harry Houdini.” The she-cat was now reclining against the table, her large violet eyes half open. “Of course, I knew him before he went to heaven.”

“So what can you do?” Dean asked as he sat back and drank his beer.

“Claw and bite in something in half as well as see in the dark and teleport in this form.” The cat blinked her amethyst eyes and suddenly she was the size of a large tabby cat, still with black and white stripes. “In this form, I am the legend. The mythical Cheshire Cat. I can teleport, turn invisible leaving my grin behind, distort reality and access any information instantly though I cannot share it except in riddles.” The cat jumped up on Dean’s lap and curled up. “I will be able to heal in my human form as well as use white magic.” She sighed and leapt to the table.

Sam looked down at the wolf and she nodded. “I am also a fierce warrior in this form. That’s what this form is called.” She quickly rolled away from Sam and changed size. Now she looked like a small hand-sized wolf. “I also have a sense of smell that is inescapable. If I smell you, I will never lose the track. I can also see at night, be invisible and shadow step.” She wiggled against Sam’s thigh. “I can also heal in my human form as well as cast white magic.”

“Hey, wolfy. I saw a kitchen. What do you say you show off those skills so they can have a good meal before we finish the bond.” The cat looked down at the dog.

The dog changed back to the massive wolf and raced away to the kitchen.

“You are going to wonder why we are unmated when God made mates for us. So I have to confess, I killed mine and hers.” The cat watched the brothers.

“Why?” Dean asked harshly.

“Mine said the absolute wrong thing at the moment of our creation and I struck him. Did I mean to kill him, no, I didn't. I was stronger and bigger. One careless moment and I have spent forever alone.” The cat growled low in her throat. “Her mate I killed one week after his creation. He was abusive. I saw him beating her in their warrior form. His teeth were tearing her apart as he berated her. I saw red and poof one dead male Dire Wolf.” The cat changed into her warrior form and sprawled on the table. “God let me get away with that one, but he didn’t make another mate for her. So I would hang with her, so she wasn’t lonely. She grew on me.”

“How can she cook?” Dean asked.

“Magic, we have a limited amount in this form. She can make a shadow human that will do her will. She’s a great cook, as she learned from just about every great chef that’s come to heaven.” The cat made a mewling noise. “Look even if you reject me, don’t reject her. She’s good and loyal. If you bond with her, she will be with you forever.” Her purple eyes looked hopefully at the two men. “I get why you would reject me. I am a pain in the ass. Ask any angel. But she’s true blue.”

“What happens if we agree to the bond?” San asked.

“The bondmates are telepathic and can share some abilities with each other.” The cat answered. “Also, we, the bond animal are bound to your soul. Where you go, we go. Heaven, hell or the other side of the universe doesn’t matter. We cannot leave you. That doesn’t mean we have to be in the same room with you all the time.” The cat looked at Dean and raised her lip. “I am sure that private time will be necessary.” She turned back to Sam. “We also protect you. As you can imagine we are quite adept at fighting in this form. But no matter our form, we cannot cause harm to our bondmate.”

“Any downsides?” Dean asked knowing there was always a price.

“Not for you,” she retorted. “We give up immortality and our third form will become human. A weak human rather than the beings of power we are.”

“Sounds like you don’t want to do this.” Dean sarcastically snapped at her.

“I agreed, as I was informed this was my one and only chance.” The cat snarled at Dean. “If you reject me, I go back to heaven and will never have a bond mate.”

“Listen, bitch…” Dean was cut off when the cat leapt at him, changing size midair and landing gently on his lap.

“Shut up, she’s coming back.” The cat hissed at Dean placing a paw on his mouth.

Before Sam or Dean could say anything, the wolf reentered the room with a shadow human following her. The shadow human was carrying a tray full of food that the shadow placed on the table before it vanished.

“I heard you liked salads so I made a hearty chicken salad and a filet mignon done medium for you, Sam. And for Dean, chicken enchilada soup with a filet mignon done medium well. I also brought beverages: a nice red wine for Sam and for Dean a stout from Ireland.” The wolf sat down on the floor, her tail nervously moving as she watched the men.

“Ches, you are moving a bit fast.” The wolf teased the cat.

“Shut up, furball,” the cat snarled as she jumped off Dean’s lap and changed size again. She curled her large form against the dog.

“Make me, puppy chow.” The wolf countered.

“Now, now, no fighting inside the bunker…ever,” Sam told them as he imagined the damage the two colossal animals could do. “Thank you for cooking, Dire Wolf.”

“Yeah, thanks, puppy,” Dean said absently as he began to eat. He tried the stout sceptically, but his face showed his enjoyed as he drank.

“I think you need some time to decide.” The cat stood and nudged the wolf. “We will see you in the afternoon.”

“Where are you going?” Dean’s voice was full of suspicions.

“There are several rooms which haven’t been used for decades. We are going to sleep. Night.” The cat sashayed out of the room without looking back.

“Sorry, she does that.” The wolf looked up at them apologetically. “They don’t call female felines Queens for nothing.” With a quick rub against Sam and then Dean, the wolf followed the cat out of the room.

“Well, now what?” Sam asked Dean.

“Now we eat this fine food and sleep on it,” Dean said between bites of the steak.


	2. What Big Eyes You Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cheshire, I imagine a white liger (no ruff) for her large form and a Seal Lynx Point Siamese for her small form.
> 
> For Dire Wolf, she is a big black wolf except in her small form. https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6a/fc/72/6afc727564ba3b8f178c6bba88b40a6a--teacup-pomeranian-puppy-pomeranian-for-adoption.jpg This is what I see her small form although she has black fur.

As Sam rose for his run, he paused by the open door of the room halfway between Dean’s room and his. Inside, nestled together the Dire Wolf and Cheshire Cat were still asleep. They were both in their small forms so that they fit on the bed. The Dire Wolf looked a bit like a black puffball with legs and big brown eyes. Smiling, Sam continued on his way knowing Dean would still be asleep.

Bright purple eyes opened as Sam left. Cheshire knew that Dire was also awake so she lifted her back left leg and began her morning cleaning. “You might want to run outside before you start cooking, Dire.” The cat purred telepathically to the wolf as she switched to her hind right leg. “I think Sam is going to agree to bond with you.”

The Dire wolf’s entire body began to wag at the thought of Sam and her bonding. “You think so, Ches?” The joy in the wolf’s mental voice caused a bit of guilt the cat carried to fade a bit.

“Yes, I do,” However, he will be back soon, so get moving.” The cat continued her cleaning yoga and turned her entire body to shove the wolf off the bed. Snickering, she continued licking her fur.

The wolf mock growled at the cat as she shook her small frame. A long stretch and she made herself invisible before shadow stepping to the outside of the bunker, near the power plant. Changing to her large form, she dug a hole and did her necessary business. She buried her excrement and looked around. Knowing she and Ches were going to have to mark the surround 20 miles or so, she examined the surroundings. No predator would enter once they claimed the land. Even supernatural creatures feared them, as they had proven themselves in many hunts in both Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Dire wondered if she should tell Dean that Ches and herself had accompanied the angels that pulled him from Hell. Nah, if Castiel wanted to tell him, he would. Dire wouldn’t brag and she knew Ches would only tell Dean if she thought it would make him uncomfortable. Dire snorted at Ches’ humour. A quick look at where Sam was running and Dire shadow stepped into the kitchen.

Dean woke to the divine smells of coffee and bacon. Dressing quickly, he followed his nose to the kitchen. Two shadow forms were in the kitchen, one was cooking and the other was serving Sam what looked like an egg white omelette. Both animals were on the floor, Dire Wolf was in her small form commanding the cooking shadow; while, the cat was in her large form laying in front of the island apparently commanding the serving shadow.

“Morning,” Dean said as he sat down. A shadow human sat a cup of coffee in front of him. Sam replied a morning before he dug into the food. There was a banquet of food on the table: a stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon, another of hash browns and a couple he wasn’t sure about.

“Dean, baby spinach or egg white?” Dire Wolf asked. “You have to have one thing healthy in your omelette.”

“Seriously?” Dean snarled at the wolf. Before he could get his gripe on, Cheshire Cat stood and placed her large paws on Dean’s shoulders putting her face to face with Dean.

“Look, you have a terrible diet. Do you want a heart attack before you are 50?” The cat asked.

“If I live to 50, a heart attack won’t kill me.” Dean snapped at the cat. He pushed against her chest and didn’t move her.

“With us around, you will. Personally, I am aiming for you to get to 150.” Cheshire’s smile widened as Dean paled. “Of course, with our lifespan as yours, you might make it to 200.” Seeing that she had won, the cat removed her paws and stalked over to the island to sprawl next to it.

“What!?” Dean sputtered.  
“We are giving up our immortally, not our natural lifespans,” Cheshire smirked at him.

“What other surprises are in store for us if we agree?” Dean growled at the feline.

“I did mention you would be able to access our abilities a bit. You will become telepathic with whomever you choose, you will be able to see in the dark, and share our lifespan. You will not gain our strength, speed, agility, flexibility or intelligence. We can cast a spell in our human forms to make you faster, stronger, etc.” Cheshire yawned and closed her eyes. “Almost done with the cooking, Dire? I am getting hungry.”

Dire Wolf look at Dean, “Baby spinach or egg white?”

“Neither?” Dean asked hopefully. The Dire Wolf snorted and waved the shadow to cook what she decided for Dean.

“What are you going to eat?” Sam asked as he picked up some bacon from the table.

“We saw several herds of deer in the surrounding areas. One in the morning and one at night should keep us quite feed.” Dire Wolf answered as she turned to yep happily at Sam.

“Deer?” Dean asked.

“Until we have a human form, we will eat like what we are: predators.” Cheshire purred. “Also, we have to mark the surrounding area to keep out other predators and supernaturals.”

“They fear us.” Dire Wolf sighed as she followed her shadow human who carried Dean’s omelette. As the shadow sat it before Dean, it vanished and the wolf rubbed against Sam’s feet.

“Why?” Dean asked snottily.

“Because we tend to kick their asses,” Cheshire smirked. “We have had unfettered access to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Earth was the only place we were asked not to hunt unless we were summoned.”

“Which you have been,” Dean spat out.

“Me, more than Dire,” Cheshire groaned as she stretched before curling into a ball with her tail laying over her nose. “For some reason, some started a rumour that if someone summoned the Dire Wolf, it would eat the summoner. Odd that no one wanted to summon her.”

“Someone,” Dean asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“Someone named Cheshire Cat,” Dire quipped.

“You knew she started the rumour?” Sam asked Dire.

“Of course, I didn’t want to murder anyone and that seemed to be the only reason people summoned me.” Dire lay a paw on her nose while whimpering.

“So, I followed her one summon around the age of the Greeks, and I killed the summoner. Dire was released from the command and we went home. So it became a thing,” Cheshire’s tail slid from her nose and thumped on the floor. “She gets summoned to kill, I kill the summoner. Suddenly, no one wants to summon the Dire Wolf.”

“It would still happen,” Dean commented.

“Last time was October 13th, 1307, a mage serving the French King wanted Dire to hunt the missing Templars. I killed him quite bloodily. There were pieces of him all over the room. I wrote using his blood, in French, that the next time Dire was summoned, the entire country would die.” Cheshire Cat tilted her head, “funny no one summoned her ever again after that.” A snicker escaped her lips causing her whiskers to twitch.

“You wouldn’t,” Dean accused.

“Of course not,” Cheshire purred, “but they don’t know that.”

“Ches gets summoned mostly by teenage girls.” Dire changed form and rested her massive head on Sam’s lap. The cat rolled her eyes as Sam feed bacon to the wolf. Dean just looked at Sam questioningly.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean.

“Do you kill them?” Dean asked bitterly.

“No, mostly they are sad little girls who need style advice and a little magic help to their self-confidence.” Cheshire cat’s tail tip twitch madly.

“And you help them?” Dean questioned.

“For the most part, yes.” The cat grinned. “I don’t make people fall in love, hurt others, or punish girl A for dating the boy that girl B wants. If they want help in other ways, well.” She shrugged, “I can alter reality permanently.”

“Permanently?” Dean queried.

“Yes, say the girl who summoned me has a huge nose and she is quite self-conscience about it. Poof, I do my thing and she has a cute little nose and everyone thinks she always had because my magic makes it as if it always was.” The cat’s tail swiped over the floor with the tip wildly convulsing.

Dean and Sam looked at her incredulously. “Alter reality?”

“Yes, now if you will excuse us, I starve.” The cat vanished as did the wolf.

“What the hell,” Dean snarled.

“Finish eating Dean, we can ask more when they get back.” Sam sipped his coffee. “But you should know, I am going to accept the bond with the Dire Wolf.”

“Yeah, cause that isn’t going to bite us in the ass.” Dean snarked.


	3. What Big Hands You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Bonding. How will it change the brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Dire Wolf Leia per Beckie McConnell. Thank you, Beckie, for the name. It fits perfectly.
> 
> Now I am going to make the cat rather bitchy to Dean as he hadn't given her new name much thought and is caught flat-footed. Please don't take offence if you also thought of her as Kitty. I did as well. However, Ches isn't going to accept such a lazy naming.

Dean and Sam started to clean up their plates only to be stopped when two shadow humans appeared as the brothers stood up. Dean’s eyebrows raised into his hair. Sam just shrugged at his brother.

“At least they are tidy,” Sam pointed out as they left the kitchen.

Dean and Sam moved into their library and began researching their current case. Several hours later around ten p.m., both creatures returned, appearing in the war room Cheshire Cat began to clean, while Dire Wolf trotted down to the kitchen to make sure it was clean before returning to Sam’s side. 

Dean looked over at the large cat. “One question: What is the real reason you killed your mate, kitty cat?”

The cat stopped her cleaning and sat back on her hindquarters. “Does the answer affect your decision?”

“Hell, yes,” Dean retorted.

“Ches, tell him,” Dire whimpered as she pressed against the seated Sam. Sam reached over and rubbed the large wolf’s back. The wolf changed shape under his hand and he lifted the tiny creature into to his lap.

“He tried to kill me,” the feline growled low in her throat. “He didn’t like that I was more powerful, larger, and smarter. He thought the male should be the all-powerful one. He actually thought his plan, kiddish as it was would work.” She snorted at the memory. “He changed into his large form while I was in my smaller form sleeping. Since I heard him attack, I changed reality and he leapt into a vat of burning holy oil. One dead mate, extra crispy.” She stalked over to Dean. “Happy?”

“Knowing that you killed in self-defence, yes.” Dean went back to his reading, ignoring the cat.

“So how do we do this bonding?” Sam stroked the tiny wolf who was sprawling on her back in his lap.

“We summon Death, surrender our immortality and say the oath. Poof, one pair of guardian spirits.” Cheshire Cat stretched out her claws as she looked around for something to claw. Dean glared at her and shook his head as he arched an eyebrow at her claws. With a huff, the feline sheathed her claws. “So are we doing this?”

“I am,” Sam looked down at Dire Wolf, “I will bond with you, Dire Wolf.”

Everyone looked at Dean who could feel their stares. Closing his book, he rose to pour a drink. “Okay, fine I accept the cat.” He took a large gulp and closed his eyes knowing that some price was going to be paid by him or Sammy.

“Death, I, the Cheshire Cat request the honour of your company.” The Cat laid her massive head on the table.

One blink and a tall dark haired man was standing in the library. He was the new Death as Dean had killed his predecessor. His attire was all black as the previous Death’s was as well, but rather than appearing in a funeral director’s suit, he was in silk suit with a blood red hanky in the pocket to match the silk tie. He looked younger as well, closer to his late 30s.

“Gentlemen, I am pleased to meet the Winchesters. Dire always a pleasure. Cheshire, I see you are here as well.” He leaned against a column. “I have been informed of the oaths to be taken and I believe I have some immortality to collect.”

“Sir, I have a question.” Sam looked up at Death from his chair.

“Of course, Samuel,” Death waved his hand and a large black leather armchair appeared. “Ask away.”

“I met a reaper named Billie…,” Sam started.

“Let me stop you there, Samuel,” Death interrupted. “Billie may have stated that your souls would be dropped in the Empty, but since you are bonding with these two, that is now impossible. For one reason is that Cheshire and Dire have played in the Empty and know it like the back of their paws. Another is that God and Amara informed myself and all of my subordinates that such an action would find several Reapers becoming Amara’s play toys. You will both be going to Heaven as far as everyone is concerned unless you make a foolish deal, which I doubt our furry females will allow. And the last reason is that you two are the appointed protectors of this world, by God and Amara, so dropping you into the Empty might slow you down, it won’t stop you and that could mean I would end up like my old boss.”

“Oh-kay,” Dean drew out the word as the implications of Death’s words flooded his mind. Sam looked astounded and his hand stilled on Dire’s belly.

“So who is bonding with whom?” Death asked politely.

“Dire Wolf and I,” Sam smiled down at the furry poof on his lap. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth in utter contentment. He rubbed her belly again.

“Have you thought of a name for her human form?” 

“Leia,” Sam supplied while he continued to pet her.

“Nerd,” Dean teased Sam, knowing Sam was using a Star Wars reference. Sam sent Dean a sturgeon face but otherwise ignored his brother.

“Very good, Leia I need to hear your oath and you must be in your true form.” Death rested his arms on his chair.

The Dire Wolf reluctantly jumped off of Sam’s lap and changed into her large form. Standing before Death, she began.

“I, Dire Wolf, bond my soul to Samuel Winchester. I will follow where he goes, render him aid in his times of need and my protection always. No harm will befall him from myself or others. I swear to be his shield forsaking the endless life for him. I willingly surrender my immortality for the bond knowing that my life will end when his ends. I give my oath to be loyal to him and any he deems worthy. I, Leia, am his guardian until the end of time.”

“Sam, do you accept her guardianship?” Death watches Sam process the oath. Sam nodded slowly. “You actually have to say it aloud.” 

“I accept her,” Sam stated firmly. Dire glowed and a globe of bright blue light lifted from her body and fell into Death's hand. She collapsed unconscious changing into her small form. Sam bent down and picked up the little wolf, cradling her against his chest. “Is she alright?”

“She will be, she will have to remain at your side for the next week and the bond will be complete. I suggest you put her on your pillow tonight.” Death smiled at Sam, seemingly pleased with the man’s concern for the creature.

“Now Dean, I suppose that means you and Cheshire Cat are going to bond. Oh my, how I am going to enjoy watching this.” Death rubbed his hands together like a cheesy villain. “You know under different circumstances you would have had to hunt her as a Trickster.”

“Really?” Dean looked over at the large cat who shrugged and rolled her head.

“Except that whole, no hunting on Earth, unless summoned.” She snorted and reverted to her smaller true form.

“You came to Earth to help Dire,” Dean retorted.

“Sure, but that wasn’t hunting. That was keeping Dire from doing something she would carry for the rest of time. She hates killing, even for food. It wouldn’t surprise me if she went vegetarian in her human form.” The cat shivered at the thought. “Well, except for bacon, because honestly who doesn’t like bacon.”

“Your oath, cat,” Death was getting impatient and he emphatically didn’t seem to like the feline.

“He hasn’t given me a name, yet.” She jumped up on the table soundlessly and perched in front of Dean. “Let us see what genius names he has come up with.”

“Kitty,” Dean supplied weakly as he took a drink.

“Seriously?” The cat’s purple eyes blazed. “I mean honestly I was expecting something lame like Katherine so you could call me Kat, but you didn’t even put that much thought into it.” The cat was now pacing on the table. “I suggest you think of another name, Dean Winchester or I will make all the alcohol you drink taste like urine forever. I won’t violate the oath as I will not be hurting you technically.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean stood and yelled at the cat as his last sip of his whiskey did, in fact, taste like pee.

“Another name,” the cat snarled as her tail puffed up to 4 times its size.

“Like hell,” Dean snapped back.

“I can alter reality permanently. You will never enjoy another drop.” The cat began to fade out leaving on her grin as Dean lunged for her. He caught only air and the grin was gone.

“Yes, she can be rather annoying at times.” Death sympathized with Dean. “Still I am going to need a name that she accepts. If you notice she has to include it in the oath and honestly while I could care less, this really taking far longer than I expected.”

Suddenly a large book appeared in the air in front of Dean before gravity pulled it down with a bang on the table top. It was a giant book of baby names. Dean sighed and opened the book to the pale pink pages. The book kindly coloured the pages with blue for male and pink for female.

“Harley,” Dean smirked as he closed the book.

“Now who is the nerd?” Sam sneered at Dean, knowing Dean was thinking Trickster and Harley Quinn.

“She was hot in Suicide Squad.” Dean countered. Sam nodded in agreement.

“Accepted,” the cat reappeared in front of Death.

“I, Cheshire Cat, bond my soul to Dean Winchester. I will follow where he goes, render him aid in his times of need and my protection always. No harm will befall him from myself or others. I swear to be his shield forsaking the endless life for him. I willingly surrender my immortality for the bond knowing that my life will end when his ends. I give my oath to be loyal to him and any he deems worthy. I, Harley, am his guardian until the end of time.”

“Dean, do you accept her guardianship?” Death’s voice was bored as was the expression on his face.

Dean glanced at the cat, “I accept,” he sighed.

A repeat of the glowing ball and the feline was out on the floor.

“Same thing I told your brother. Well, everywhere other than Earth is going to be much quieter. That cat is mischief incarnate.” Death waved his hand toward the feline. “Have fun, gentlemen.” With that last comment, he vanished as did his chair.

“Well, this is just great,” Dean grumbled as he picked up the cat with one hand. “Now what do we do?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I guess we could go lie down and see if they wake up.” 

Dean nods as he cautiously picks up his whiskey. Tasting it hesitantly, he sighs. “Son of a bitch, it’s still pee.” He glowers down at the sleeping cat. “You are fixing that when you wake up, pussy in boots.”


	4. All the Better to See You With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Now it's time for the bonding to start. Let's see what the guys envision as the girls' human forms.

Sam gently laid Leia on his spare pillow and began to get ready for bed. He darted to the bathroom quickly so as not to leave her alone for long. After he was under the covers, he reached over and stroked her soft fur.

“Sleep well, Leia,” Sam murmured before he closed his eyes.

In what he would think was a moment later, he was standing in a very pink store looking at a set of large mirrors.

“Hiya Sam,” a small black wolf appeared at his side rubbing against him.

“Leia, where are we?” Sam looked around in confusion.

“Your head or mine,” her lips wrinkled as she thought about it. “Probably mine, I don’t think you would design with this much pink.” Sam sat down on the pink sofa facing the mirrors. “So now you get to design me. Remember my human form is to be pleasing to you.”

“I just thought you would appear as an attractive human, I didn’t think I would be deciding what you looked like.” Sam ran his hand over his head. “I mean what if you don’t like it?”

“Just as long as I don’t look like something you don’t like, I am good.” Leia rolled over on her belly. “I mean Harley and I are going to have to get tattoos as well. Can I tell her?” Her tail began to wag wildly. “I hardly ever get to surprise her.”

Sam laughed at her comments and body. “Yes, you can tell her. Can you be possessed?”

“Probably in human form, but best not to take chances. If they could change me into my warrior form, I could lay waste to a city.” Little eyebrows frowned over her big brown eyes. “That would be epically bad.”

“Best to get the tattoos,” Sam agreed. “So how do we do this?”

“Easy,” Leia looked over to the mirrors and a shadow form appeared and solidified. It looked like a mannequin, faceless and lifeless. “Just pick what you want for parts and if you like the whole, you are done.” 

“Oookay,” Sam was hesitant as deciding what she looked like was a rather big deal. “Maybe we should start with the eyes since I really like your big brown eyes.”

“Excellent,” Dire agreed and her eyes appeared on the mannequin. “See you have so got this.”

Meanwhile, in Dean’s room, he was having less success with the Cheshire Cat.

“Get the hell out of my mind!” He yelled at Harley.

“I am not in your mind, you are in mine!” She snarled back. “And since you have to decide what my human form will look like, you are stuck until you pick!”

“Awesome,” Dean sneered back. He thought about Maggie Robbie as Harley Quinn and looked at the cat. “There you can look like that!”

“No, I cannot. I cannot look like anyone who has lived!” The cat shook her head and placed a paw on her forehead. “Did you not listen to a single word that we said?” 

“I don’t have time for this!” Dean exploded at her and tried to walk out of the room through one of the arches only to appear in the arch on the other side. “Let me out of here!”

“Oh, don’t I wish I could,” Harley sighed. “Look just pick a form that doesn’t exist and you are done. Honestly, you get to design me. I figured you would be jumping for joy at this. After all, I will get to be your arm candy.”

“You are a cat and I am a human, no dice sister.” Dean curled his upper lip in disgust.

“Oh, please in my human form I will be one hundred percent human and I will be stuck in said form for the next week as the bond strengthens and concludes. And for your information, you aren’t exactly my dream guy.” The sarcasm was heavy in the cat’s voice. "Don't think I don't know that you laid me on the rug next to the bed. Ass!"

“Wanted someone more like Tigger or Hobbs?” Dean smirked at her.

“So you really never want to drink liquor again?” Harley smirked back at him.

“You are so fixing that when you wake up!” Dean yelled at her.

“Maybe,” Harley purred.

“Don’t push me, or you could be shaved!” Dean threatened which seemed to cause the cat to start laughing so hard she rolled onto her back and had tears rolling out of her eyes.

“In this form, I would change any shaving device into a feather and in my warrior form I would just sit on you until you stopped trying.” The cat flashed a mischievous grin at him. “Now stop stalling start picking parts and make me a real girl.”

“Yes, Pinocchio!” Dean quipped back as he reluctantly settled on the red velvet chaise. “You know this room looks like a whorehouse.”

“A high-class brothel, thank you,” Harley corrected as she jumped up next to him. “I figured you would be right at home.” Bringing a shadow form into the room, she had it solidify to a mannequin. “Now just make me and we can get back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Dean rolled his eyes and got serious.

The next morning, Sam’s alarm went off. Rolling over, he reached to shut it off and bumped into a body lying next to him. His half-closed eyes shot open as he looked down at Leia. He remembered their time in her mind and how they had decided on her appearance. Long silky sable-coloured hair fell over her pale slim shoulders reminding him of Madison’s hair. He knew without looking that her body would resemble Jessica’s in size. Leia had been amused at his explanation that it was a body he had known well. Her chest was closer to Ruby’s, yeah he was more than a little embarrassed about that. Leia just smiled and snuggled her little dog form against him. Leia didn’t judge him, rather she just accepted him and all of his baggage. Her mouth was Hollywood starlet quality: full pouting lips that smiled widely. He honestly didn’t mean to give her the nose of Carrie Fisher, but she had the cutest nose in the original Star Wars. The eyes were Leia’s original, though the shape was slightly tilted up at the exterior corners making them appear even larger. Her pale skin was once again taken from Madison as Sam had fallen hard for her. The effect was a sleeping beauty that he was sorry to leave. He shook his head and shut off the alarm. She was his animal guardian, not his girlfriend. She was perfect though, he thought proudly.

Thank you, Leia thought back. I am happy you think so since you created my appearance. Are we going running now?

Sam jerked away and fell out of the bed. “Leia, did you just talk in my mind?”

“I told you, telepathic between bondmates.” Leia lifted her arms over her head and stretched. “So can we go running? Please,” she leaned over the bed and stared at him. Her hands were on the edge of the bed while her posterior was up in the air. Her posture was making Sam very uncomfortable and reminding him that he was only wearing PJ bottoms, thin ones.

“First we need to get you some clothes.” Sam was very conscious of her nakedness. Her bare in his bed. Damn it she could probably hear that.

“Oh Ches, I mean Harley took care of that before you met us.” Leia got out of the bed and walked to the door. “She created a bunch of clothes and then magicked them so that they would work with whatever you two determined we would look like. We have complete wardrobes, she was very thorough.”

“Oh okay, I will meet you at the entrance,” Sam was still on the floor by his bed as she left the room completely comfortable with her nudity. Perhaps being a wolf first she didn’t have the hangups that humans had. He went to change and met her in the war room.

Dean awoke to the smell of the Dire Wolf’s heavenly coffee. Whatever she did to the coffee was unlike any he had ever had before and he was glad Sam was keeping her. Unwrapping himself from the woman next to him, he sat up in his bed and stopped. He didn’t bring women to the bunker. Looking down, he recalled the nightmare that was Harley’s mind. Her long black hair covered her face, though Dean knew without looking that she resembled a mix of an Asian Busty Beauties, a star of Casa Erotica and Hentai. He also knew that she was less than thrilled that he imagined her as a porn star; however, it made him happy so she was stuck. Take that, bitch! Make his liquor taste like piss.

“Come on, sleepy head, breakfast awaits.” Dean pulled on his robe and glided into his slippers. “You have to be human for the next week so no altering reality….Son of a Bitch! I can’t drink for a week!” He leaned over to wake up Harley. “This is your fault, Harley!”

“Dean!” Sam’s concerned voice came through the door. “Everything okay in there?”

“Other than Dean just realizing that he cannot drink a single drop of alcohol for the next week, we are peachy.” Harley stood and opened the door, in her starkers. Dean just admired the body he had created giving the stunned Sam a proud smirk. Sam moved out of Harley’s way as she headed to the room with the girls’ clothes. “Oh, and he designed me to look like a blasted porn star. But no Sam there is nothing wrong.” Harley slammed the door.

“She might be annoyed with you,” Sam with concern written on his face looked at Dean.

“Oh, yes she is. But it’s payback. I can’t drink beer, she looks like a porn star. I figured it was a fair trade.” Dean smirked as he wandered into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he found Leia cooking so he stopped and took a gander at her. “Very nice, Sam. Leia looks like a classy lady, elegant with sweetness. You did good, brother mine.” He headed straight for the coffee machine after punching Sam in the shoulder.

“Thank you, Dean. I like my appearance as well. Sam was very kind to me.” Leia sat a plate of whipped cream covered waffles in front of Dean. “I figured you needed some sweets to counteract Harley’s sour mood.”

“Heard her did you?” Dean smirked as Leia sat down and began to eat an egg white omelette.

“I think they heard her in town.” Leia’s big brown eyes were full of worry. “I know she won’t hurt you, but she is rather strong with the snark.”

“And proud of it!” Harley said from the doorway. Leia’s eyes widened in surprise as she took in her friend’s appearance. Waist long straight black hair that had a purple sheen fell around a small, frame. Harley was maybe five foot nothing. Her facial appearance was mostly Asian, save for her really big round blue eyes that looked a little large for her face. Her skin had a faint golden cast to it, again like someone from Asia. The biggest surprise was her body as her chest was huge, her waist was tiny and her legs looked like they went on for days. “Winchester, I am never undoing my curse. You will have to suffer as long as I do.”

“Oh please, I kept your chest a C cup.” Dean snorted as he looked at Sam. “Double Ds made her look like she was going to fall over.”

Leia got a plate of waffles for Harley who stuck her tongue out at Dean. Smiling at Leia, Sam was really happy Leia and he got along.

Me too, Leia replied in his head.

How is it I can’t hear you unless you talk to me. Sam asked silently.

Practice. If you think, I hear it. I filter out most of it unless it’s important or about me. Leia sent an image of her shrugging. I have been talking with Ches, I mean Harley forever this way.

So if I practice, I will hear your thoughts? 

Yeppers. Though I doubt you will care about ball fetching, tail chasing or belly rubs. My mind is open to you.

So Dean and Harley have this too? Sam was really concerned about them coming to blows.

Yeppers, though she won’t hurt him in any way. She can’t hit him. I mean really cannot at all. Verbally she can’t even say things that would hurt him. She can snark but she can’t be cruel. We are ment to be your helpers.

Good to know. He’s going to drive her insane.

She’s going to drive him insane. It’s perfect. Leia smirked over the table at Sam.

“Okay, whatever you two are doing stop. It’s creeping me out.” Dean glared at Sam and Leia.

“They are talking telepathically.” Harley sarcastically quipped. “You remember it was one of those things you got when you bonded with us. Oh, wait, you weren’t listening, at all.”

“Of course I listened.” Dean defended himself as he tried to remember all that they said Sam and he would gain. Sam went back to telepathically talking with Leia as Dean and Harley exchanged barbs.

After breakfast was finished, Dean went to his room to sulk apparently. Leia and Sam began talking aloud as Harley cleaned the kitchen magically. She summoned shadow humans who washed and dried dishes, scrubbed the floor and wiped down the table. Satisfied, she left the room.

“That was limited magic?” Sam’s eyes were wide as dinner plates.

“For Harley, oh yes. She can alter reality in her cat form. Not much can compete with her in the magic arena. A few have tried and failed. Though she did have to summon shadow humans to do the work, whereas in her cat form she would have just waved her tail and poof, clean kitchen.” Leia looked so eager and her brown eyes were wide as she blinked up at Sam. “Think of this as a step down for her, she’s still amazingly powerful, just a bit less.”

“And you?” Sam took Leia’s hand in his large ones.

“Magic was never my thing. I am a tracker. I find what is needed. I can still summon a shadow human, but just one. My hearing, eyesight and sense of smell are still strong but muted a bit. I can heal any injury, but only in this form.” If Leia could she would roll over to expose her belly to Sam. Sam caught the image in her mind and reached out to stroke her soft hair.

“I am just concerned about Dean pushing a button that causes her to …” Sam closed his eyes to banish the images of Dean’s many deaths from his mind.

“She cannot hurt him Sam and she can’t leave him,” Leia leaned into his hand. “They are bound and they are going to have to get used to it.”

“I don’t picture this to be a quiet week of bonding.” Sam sighed as he pulled Leia into his arms. “For them. For us, it’s going to smooth sailing.”

“Yeppers, though I have a request. Can we go out tonight and look at the stars. I want to see how strong your night vision is.” Sam faced puppy dog eyes from someone and while he was used to being the one who used them, he wasn’t used to having them used against him. He was putty.

“Yes, we can.”

“Please don’t stop stroking my hair. It’s almost as good as belly rubs.” Sam pictured Leia wagging her tail and was rewarded with a huge grin.


	5. All the Better to Hear You With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the furries are human, let the bonding and fighting begin.

Sam was correct. Leia and he had a very quiet first day of bonding. They shared their minds with one another. Sam was a quick study and soon he was fully delving into her mind. He found out that she was created when God(Chuck) had been experimenting with making creatures that were the embodiment of an abstract emotion. Such as loyalty which is what the female Dire Wolf was the embodiment of; whereas the Cheshire Cat, who was originally called Fairy Cat was the embodiment of mischief. As night approached, Sam was lying on his bed reading a book with Leia cuddled against his side reading a book of her own. He was happy to have blessed silence in the bunker for Dean had gone out with Harley to test his night vision after Sam reported that his own vision was amazing. He was seeing without the green haze of night vision goggles, rather night was a bright as a cloudy day as long as there was even the smallest light source, like a single star. Leia did tell him that in complete darkness, he would be like her: blind.

Dean and Harley walked around in the dark, both seeing as if it were daytime. Harley was less than amused by Dean’s constant quote of some movie character of “I can see. It’s a miracle.” She wanted to leave him there, but she couldn’t. She rubbed her hands over her face to calm herself. Eventually, Dean went back inside the bunker and she followed. She had seen something though that she was uncomfortable about. Someone was watching from a distance, and she couldn’t do much until she had her true form back. One week, she would wait and then she and Leia would hunt. 

That night, Harley tried for some space on the bed as Dean slept in the middle and he grunted and pushed at her when she touched him. Leia on the other hand, fell deeply into sleep as Sam had stroked her hair until she was out.

For the next four days, Dean and Harley snarled, yelled and verbally spared so much that Sam and Leia would find any excuse to leave the bunker. A movie was playing that Sam wanted to see, they needed groceries, Sam and Leia went to the invisible home of Cuthbert Sinclair and brought back everything he had owned, except the monsters whom they put out of their misery. Leia having enough magic to undo the warding spells, Sinclair had created. When they had everything in the storeroom, they began to catalogue it. The only communication they used was telepathy. This effectively kept them out of range of the war raging between Dean and Harley.

On day six, Sam and Leia were surprised when Harley snapped and the war room furniture began to fly around the room. Dean stood unafraid staring challenging down at Harley’s face. 

“If you are so unhappy, why don’t you just leave!” Dean was shouting at Harley.

“I cannot leave, you ass. My soul is bound to yours!” Harley counted as the flying projectiles picked up speed.

Leia pulled Sam out of the library. “She is mad, but she still cannot hurt him. However, she might accidentally hurt you and I cannot have that.” In the kitchen, she began to cook, something she did when she was upset.

“She really can’t harm him?” Sam was concerned as tables didn’t whip around the air like that normally.

“She just posturing. Rather than showing her fangs, claws and puffing her tail, she’s making furniture fly. She still would step in front of him if something was too close.” Leia sat a cup of tea in front of Sam. “She cares for your brother deeply despite their arguing. He’s a good man, like you.” Her hand covered his.

“There is today and tomorrow. The bond is complete as of tomorrow. If they are going to be like this, it might be better if it’s undone.” Sam leaned forward and rested his forehead against Leia’s. “We can’t live with them fighting forever.” His hand stroked her hair.

“They won’t,” Leia smiled as she closed her eyes. “They will work it out. They have to as it cannot be undone.”

Dean was tired of being in the bunker and even more tired of fighting with Harley. He needed to get laid and get a beer. Which still tasted of piss, thanks, Harley. He snarled something mean at her and turned to head up the stairs. Suddenly all the furniture froze in midair. He aimed a smirk at Harley. Opening the door, he sent her a triumphant grin. He made sure to slam it behind him.

Until the bond was complete, she had to stay close to him. She magically righted all of the tables, chairs, bits and bobs before following him through the outer door. She caught up with him near the power plant. If this was going to be how the next 200 years were going to be, she was honestly going to regret saying yes to God and Amara. If she left in the middle of the bonding, she would be out her immortality and best friend. Dean would suffer no ill effects. Jerk!

“Hey, don’t call me a jerk!” Dean turned around and grabbed her slim shoulders. 

“I didn’t say that aloud. You heard my mind!” Harley’s blue eyes were as big as saucers. Normally it took time for humans to get telepathy, how had Dean mastered it in less than a week without any practice?

“I don’t know, I just hear you.” He tapped his head. “Up here. So I guess I am reading your mind.” Dean sat down and patted the grass next to him. “We are going to have to come to terms with this. I am sorry I made you look like a porn star. There is always a price and I keep waiting for the bill.”

“I am somewhat sorry I made your liquor taste like urine.” Dean gave her the bitchface for that comment. “But…” Harley continued. “I told you, in the beginning, there is no price for Sam and you to pay. The price was our immortality. The bill is paid. I can never go back to being immortal. You are stuck with me until the end of time.”

Everyone leaves, Dean thought. As he remembered his Mom dying, his Dad disappearing and then dying, Sam going off to college, Sam who jumped into the Cage, Lisa and Ben, who were safer without him around, and now his Mom, again, had left.

Soft warm arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into her chest. Harley cradled Dean, rocking gently. “You are stuck with me, Dean. I can never leave you. I will always know where you are, what you are doing, or whom and what you are thinking.” Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace of her almost maternal embrace.

They stayed like that through the night through the dawn sharing their minds with one another. Every scar, pain, and moment of happiness was shared between them. In less than one day, Dean bonded with Harley. When they heard Sam and Leia leave the bunker to go running, they finally moved.

Come on I will cook breakfast, Dean thought to Harley. Harley sent a heads up to Leia.

Leia said she made coffee. Harley smiled at Dean as she knew he liked Leia’s coffee.

“It’s good that you two can talk like that. It is going to come in handy.” Dean spoke aloud for the first time since leaving the bunker.

“You have no idea,” Harley smirked at him as she walked through the bunker door.


	6. All the Better to Eat You with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond complete. Check. Back to work!

Day seven of the bonding was quiet as both pairs were enjoying the peace. Dean later realized he had shown every dark part of himself to Harley and she had only smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Dean like Sam figured out that the girls liked to be touching constantly. Perhaps it was because they were animals first, or because of the bond, neither man knew nor were they going to ask. 

On the morning of the eighth day, Sam woke to his alarm. Time to go running Leia. He sent her the thought as he rolled out of bed. At the answering bark, Sam whipped around to see a small puffy wolf staring up at him. “Bonding complete, so you can change forms?” He chuckled as he sat to pull on socks.

“Oh yes,” the small body practically vibrated as she wagged her tail. She leapt from the bed and changed to her large form mid-air. “How I missed my tail.” She turned and began to chase it as doglike as Sam had ever seen the wolf.

“Careful, my room isn’t big enough for warrior form games.” Sam changed into his running shorts and a tee. “You are going to run in that form or are you going human?” He was amazed how in under a week, he was used to her. 

“Human,” Leia changed into her human form, still clad in her pj's. “A couple quick shakes of the tail and I will meet you at the door.” She darted out of his room.

Sam shook his head in amusement. They would see how long she staying in human form. She was probably dying to stretch her legs in her warrior form, maybe he should get a big beach ball for her to chase.

She met him at the door, changed into her running gear and they left the bunker.

Harley opened her eyes as the door closed behind them. Ah, power. How I missed you. She purred.

Shut up, Harley it’s too early. Dean snarled mentally as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his shoulder facing away from her.

Sleep my bond mate. I have hunting to do. Harley smiled as she vanished leaving only her grin behind.

“Harley!” Dean rolled over fully awake! He had read her mind and knew that someone was watching them and she had been concerned. He knew everything! Just as he knew she was going to explore alone.   
Granted she was going in invisible, but who knew what the watcher was capable of. She wasn’t listening to him, he knew it. Growling, he threw off the covers and headed for the showers.

When Sam and Leia returned, Dean was cooking in the kitchen. As soon as Leia entered the kitchen, Dean turned pointing at her. “Can you track Harley in her small cat form?”

“Yes,” she said hesitantly. “Why? Did we lose her?”

“She saw someone watching us earlier this week, didn’t tell anyone, and now she’s off hunting them.” Dean dropped pancakes on the table and picked up his coffee. “She isn’t answering me and I am concerned.”

“When did she leave?” Sam asked as he leaned against the island.

“An hour ago,” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “She says she is scouting, but I really don’t like it.”

“She isn’t answering me either.” Leia’s brows creased in worry. “I can turn invisible, and shadow step to her.”

“NO!” Both brothers shouted at her in unison. Leia instantly changed to her small form and hid under the table. Sam realized they had frightened his wolf. He opened his arms and called mentally to his girl. The small fluffy wolf crept out from under the table crawling on her belly. Seeing only concern for her safety in his mind, she changed to human form and threw herself into his embrace. Sam held Leia and stroked her hair, murmuring softly to her.

“Sorry, Leia.” Dean apologized as he too reached the conclusion that their yelling had frightened the girl.

“I just want to help.” Leia squeaked.

“I know,” Sam sat down with her next to him still holding her. “We eat, get cleaned up and then if she hasn’t returned, you will track her.”

“I can do it in small form, so I will fit in Baby.” Leia looked at Dean. “If she’s caught and they can hold her, you are going to need major firepower.”

Dean’s smile was enough to have Leia curling into Sam’s chest shaking with fear. Sam calmed her as Dean walked out of the kitchen.

In his room, Dean began to pack his duffle with guns, knives, swords and anything else he could think of. Turning to get a particular nasty knife from his wall, Dean stilled. Curled up on his pillow as if she had no concerns in the world, Harley in her small cat form was back. Dean began to yell at her, mentally and verbally. Sam raced to the open door, saw Harley and closed the door. He felt Leia’s relief as he headed back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Dean returned to the kitchen with Harley behind him. Leia sent Harley a grumpy look as well as a telepathic growl. Sam also frowned at the returned Harley.

“Tell us what you found out while I make your breakfast and then you are going to eat it.” Dean placed a glass of milk in front of her. 

“Ever heard of the British Men of Letters?” Harley drank her milk almost purring.

“Yes! They tortured Sam!” Leia jumped up from the table. “They have returned with vile intent?” 

“They did?” Harley looked at Sam who nodded. “Interesting, well they are watching us now. Seems they want to make some changes to the way Americans hunt; i.e., they want to be in charge. Leia and I are confusing them. Seems they don’t know who we are and they aren’t sure how we change things. I had to go to the London HQ to find out more.” She paused as Dean sat a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles before her and another next to her, where he sat and began to eat.

“We were friendly with one, a Mick Davies.” Sam took a drink of his coffee. “He says he is recruiting and looking to kill all the monsters in the Americas,” Leia growled softly as she muttered about torturing jerks and how they had best stay on their side of the Atlantic.

Harley huffed. “Yes, he is recruiting. Hunters that obey. And yes, they want to wipe the U.S.A. clear of monsters so that other countries Men of Letters will play nice with them again. See the rest of the world hates them.” Harley bit into a bacon strip and purred. She looked up at Dean dreamily. “Thank you for the best bacon, ever.”

“Welcome, so the British Men of Letters want to basically rule the US.” Dean arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s it exactly.” Harley smiled and devoured her food.

“We will deal with them when they become a problem. Right now we are hunting Lucifer…” Dean stopped and looked at Leia. “You can track him.” 

“Lucifer?” Leia’s brown eyes looked up at Dean in distress. “You know he’s not right in the head, yes?”

“Yeah, we got that.” Dean waved that comment away. “I mean you can find him, where Cas and Crowley have been having a tough time.”

“Sure, but what do we do then?” Sam rubbed his hand over his eyes. “I mean it’s not like God locked him back up again. So are we going too?”

“I can fix him. I mean the mark made him go evil. Now he doesn’t have the mark as Amara was released. So I can alter reality and make him goodish again. God could have done it if he hadn’t been so weak. I can undo the effects of the mark, but I cannot change his personality.” Harley shrugged. “He is who he is.”

“So Leia’s finds him, Harley fixes him, and we all go on our merry way?” Sam gave Dean a sturgeon face. “Dean, you know it’s not going to be that easy.”

“It never is, yeah I know. But I really have a good feeling about this plan.” Dean finished eating and Harley began to clear the table with her human magic summoning in shadow humans. “Okay, so pack up and we will call Crowley and Cas and see if they have Lucifer’s last location.”

Two days later, the entire group of the brothers Winchester, their bondmates, Leia and Harley as well as sat in a private room at an upscale restaurant in L.A.

“L.A. Land of gridlock, Botox, overtaxing, underachieving, the smell of sweaty desperation. I mean, you can't breathe. The beaches are toxic. You got dudes in skinny jeans wearing sunglasses inside.” Dean took a deep breath to sigh. “Oh. Image-obsessed narcissists. I do like the yoga pants, though.” He chuckles as he looks at Harley who is sitting at the window with Leia people watching. She returns his look with a wink mentally. “When was the last time we were in L.A.? About 10 years ago, doing a vengeful spirit? Man, that seems like forever ago. Doesn't it? Hey.” Dean frowned as Sam ignored him. So Dean punched Sam in the arm. “Tryin' to talk to you here.”

“What?” Sam pulled his earphones off as he turned towards Dean with a bitch face.

“You...What are you listenin' to?” Dean was suspicious of his brother’s lack of interest in the conversation.

“Uh, podcast. Why?” Sam’s voice was defensive and despite all of his practice, Sam had a hard time lying to Dean.

“All right, well… I need something to keep me awake as it was a long drive, so crank it up.” Dean sat back in his chair.

“I mean, it's a history podcast.” Sam nervously cleared his throat.

“Well, I like history, you know? Gladiators and outlaws, pirates. Hell, we drive a piece of history.” Dean thought about all the times he had been sent back into history. The reality wasn’t like the stories in the books.

“N-not that kind of history. This is a, uh…” As Sam cleared his throat again, Dean smirks mentally at Harley. “It's a podcast on the history of the Protestant Reformation. A multipart exploration of each of Martin Luther's 95 theses.” Sam wound the earphone cords around his fingers.

Leia moved away from the window to sit next to Sam, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Oh.” Dean’s monotone response was a flat as Harley’s singing in the shower.

I don’t sing off key! Ass! She growled in his head. 

He listening to something that embarrasses him. Dean sent to Harley telepathically. 

You should be nicer he is your brother. She replied.

It’s my job as big brother to torment him. What are you looking at?

Little dogs in purses. Think they would grill up tasty? She sent an image of her popping them like chicken nuggets.

Harley! Dean admonished her. You can’t eat their pets.

PLLEASE! Half of them don’t even remember they have the damn things in the first place or even take care of them. They are accessories to them.

No!

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Sam looked relieved as he clears his throat again and goes back to listening to his podcast.

Dean leaned forward and unplugs his earphones to hear The Bloody Messiah by LadyHeart. “Ohh, Sam,” Dean says gravelly as if he has caught Sam with drugs.

“Dude.” Sam cried at Dean.

“Hair rock? Really?” Dean shook his head. “Where did we go wrong…”

“It's not hair…” Sam defended his music selection.

“Come on.” Dean continued to shake his head in shame.

“It's not hair rock, Dean. It's hard rock. It's legitimate hard rock.” Sam’s voice deepened as he grew angry with Dean’s teasing.

“Wow.” Dean chuckled in amusement.

“Don't judge a book by its cover.” The snark in Sam’s voice was strong. His face looked righteous as he felt he was winning the argument with Dean.

“Yeah, or a dude by his, uh, rainbow wig and leopard prints.” Dean 

“Rainbow wig? What? You know what? I'm done apologizing. Lucifer possessed Vince Vincente. This is Vince Vincente's music, so listening to it is research.” Sam smirked as he won the verbal fencing.

“No. No.” Dean continued to look like he wanted to drag Sam to a rehab centre.

“As a matter of fact…” Sam smirked as he raised the volume. “Study up, Dean.” He laid his phone on the table and turned to stroke Leia’s hair.

“No, no. No. I don't wanna listen to it.” Dean pushed away from the table and started to get up from his chair when Harley landed in his lap. Her blue eyes flashing mischievously as she blinked and glued   
Dean’s bum to the chair.

“You like it.” Sam’s voice was deep with humour and retribution.

“No. No. No, no. No. Turn it off.” Dean tried to reach the phone only to have it slide to the other side of the table.

“It'll grow on ya.” Sam swallowed his laughter by clearing his throat, knowing Harley was magically helping him torment Dean.

The music keeps playing until there is a discreet knock on the door.

Castiel walked in after everyone was seated. “Hello, Dean.” He smiled at Leia and Harley as they rose to hug him. “Sam,” Cas nodded as he hugged both females in turn.

“Hiya, Cassy,” Harley’s blue eyes narrowed as she noted the blue her eyes was an exact match for the angel’s. Snarling mentally at Dean who only shrugged both physically and mentally.

“You still living out an '80s buddy comedy with Crowley?” Dean asked as the angel took a seat next to him.

Castiel nodded as Harley sat on Dean’s other side. 

“Hey. You consider switching up your duds there? Bit stiff for this town.” Dean’s smart mouth was in full force and he had a new victim since Sam had won their last duel of words.

“He could be an agent or something.” Sam supplied helpfully as he ran his hand over Leia’s hair.

“Yeah, maybe a third-tier agent,” Dean smirked as he flipped shit to his friend.

“At least I don't look like a lumberjack,” Castiel responded without a pause, causing Dean’s mouth to fall open. Harley’s shoulders were shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Okay, enough. Guys, where's Crowley?” Trying to keep the peace, Sam changed the subject.

“He said he'd meet us here. Frankly, I appreciate the break. It's been weeks, and he's been right there, just talking and talking and talking. It's relentless.” Castiel looked every one of his million years. The   
exhaustion and guilt weighed on him heavily.

Crowley appeared behind Castiel. “Don't listen to him.” He sighed as he threw an arm over the back of Castiel’s chair. “Feathers and I are all but inseparable now.”

“Unfortunately.” Castiel sighed heavily. Harley leaned over Dean to lay her hand on Cas’.

“Hello, boys. Long time. We team up to save the world, and then bupkis. You don't call, you don't write.” Crowley looked hurt as he smiled at the four.

“Yeah, we don't care.” Dean quipped as he sat down. “Harley, this is Crowley…”

“…the King of Hell,” Harley smiled. “We haven’t met, but I have heard of him.”

“He wasn’t in Hell the last time we went hunting there.” Leia helpfully piped up as she lifted her head from Sam’s shoulder.

“I must say your companions are improving. What does she mean hunting in Hell?” Crowley took a large step back from Harley whose hand he had reached for. “Who the Hell are you?” Crowley apparently used his Demon powers to see the ladies were more than human.

Crowley was very distressed to find out who the girls really were. He kept looking towards the door. Dean chuckled and told Crowley to sack up.

“Do you know what they have done?” Crowley pointed at the girls, still stuck on who the girls were in reality. “They have more than once attacked Hell.”

“Not since you took control,” Leia smiled toothily at the demon.

“For laughs, except the time we helped get Dean out of Hell. That time was cause Cas asked.” Harley purred her blue eyes half closing in feline amusement.

“What?!?” Dean looked at Harley and a mental argument was held. Dean pointed his finger at Harley’s nose. “No more secrets. I mean it!” Harley ran her tongue in a long lick over Dean’s finger.

“Okay,” she smiled unrepentantly. Dean grumbled and wiped his finger off with her napkin, smirking when she started to protest. Winking, she stole his.

“That one is particularly a problem child.” Crowley didn’t point at her, fearing she would do more than lick his finger, just nodded his head towards Harley. “She’s mischief incarnate.”

“She is,” Castiel agreed. “God made her that way.” The angel smiled at Harley who grinned widely back at him.

As everyone sat back down, there was a knock at the door. Crowley opened the door to the waiter. He snarkily gave their orders and shut the door on the waiter’s face. 

“Tell me that's not Lucifer.” Dean groaned loudly.

Castiel paused as he looked at Crowley. “We don't know.”

“Cass, I-I thought you said Rowena got some licks in. Shouldn't he have burned through his vessel by now?” Sam

Castiel motioned with his hand helplessly. “Yeah, but we don't know. We don't –“

Suddenly Crowley leans forward cutting off Cas.

“Lucifer. Think about it. Of all the extinct rock acts, Ladyheart is the most Paleolithic. A major label sponsored comeback in 2016 for those dinosaurs? It doesn't feel like a wholly natural turn of events, does it?” Crowley smirked until his eyes landed on Harley. 

“Maybe Lucifer found a way to heal his vessel.” Castiel offered with a shrug of his trenchcoat covered shoulders.

“Yeah, but still...I mean, what the hell?” Dean was confused as to why Lucifer would be taking his vessel public.

“As I said over the phone, you had to come to L.A. right away. And now that I know who your charming companions,” Crowley’s voice wavered as he spoke, “are, your quick arrival is understandable.”

“I just waggled my whiskers and all of us, Baby included appeared invisibly in the parking garage of the hotel you gave us the name of.” Harley blue eyes flashed dangerously. “Two days, come on, do the math. Dean and Sam drove Baby.”

“Yes, well be that as it may. We need to eat and head over to Vince’s room.” Crowley flourished a keycard for Vince Vicente’s room. “Vince is scheduled to be in the studio all day, so we're covered.”

“How'd you get the card?” Dean’s deep voice was full of distrust.

“This is L.A. I know a lot of people.” Crowley smiled happily at the group. Shivering when his eyes met Harley’s. She might appear human but she scared him more than Lucifer ever would. Another knock at the door and their lunch arrived. Dean might have wanted to charge in after Lucifer, but he learned if he didn’t keep his girl fed, life could get very ugly very quickly.

Using the card from the receptionist, Castiel, Crowley, Sam, Leia, Harley, and Dean entered Vince Vicente’s room.

“Well, looks like there was some kind of a fight,” Castiel said as he surveyed the trashed room.

“Mm. Yeah. Some kind.” Dean rubbed his chin as he looked at the damage. It looked more like a temper tantrum than a fight.

“Look at this. Rockstar biographies. Like, all of them, from Aerosmith to ZZ Top. It's like he's studying how to become famous.” Sam flicked the book in his hand back onto the end table.

“Well, so what, Lucifer's a dork?” Dean snorted in humour.

“That's good to know.” Sam was thinking of a couple scenarios to put Lucifer off guard so that Harley could heal him.

“Look at this – The seeds of a ripe dragon fruit drizzled with exactly 1 ounce of Acacia honey, prepared in a ceramic bowl – no plastic." Castiel looked extremely confused. “What is this spell?”

“It's breakfast. It's Vince's rider. I've seen worse.” Crowley lifted his shoulders in a shrug as he rolled his eyes.

“I don't get it. Lucifer could be taking over Heaven and Hell right now, and instead, he's trying to act out some rock god fantasy?” Sam looked around in confusion. He had been in Lucifer’s mind but he didn’t understand what the archangel was doing or why.

Dean strummed the strings of the guitar he was holding. “Yeah. Who wouldn't?” 

“I found something,” Castiel spoke seriously giving Dean a dirty look.

“What is that?” Sam was repulsed as he identified it as soon as he asked. Leia came up behind him, laid her hand on his shoulder as her brown eyes looked up at him in concern.

“It appears to be a human tooth pulled out by the root.” Castiel shook his head as he felt pity for whoever owned the tooth.

“So we wait here and when he comes back, we talk to him, Harley does her voodoo and all is good.” Dean cleared a spot off the loveseat and settled down to watch the television.

“Is this going to work?” Castiel asked warily. 

Harley changed to her true form. The small black and white striped cat curled up next to Dean. “Relax, he won’t even know we are here. I have blanked us from his senses. He could sit on Dean’s lap and not know it.” 

“Don’t let him get that close if you don’t mind.” Dean retorted.

“Trust me.” The cat purred.


	7. Rock is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you have seen the show, be prepared for a huge left turn. I left cannon behind a while ago, and now I am burying it out back. Seriously, though I will be trying to follow the timeline of the show for the most part. Some episodes are just going to be very different as the girls can affect a lot of things.

As the group waited in the hotel, Harley decided to amuse herself and Dean. She began to stalk Crowley. In her cat form, so she could have access to all her powers when Lucifer arrived, she would curl up next to him and wait. After a few minutes, a sweating shivering Crowley would stand up and move locations. Dean was nearly peeing himself as he laughed at his bondmates game. Leia was in her human form reading the books with Sam. The pair was curled on the sofa. Harley had cleaned the place with a wave of her tail so there were no more human teeth laying around, hopefully.

Crowley landed on the sofa next to Dean as Harley had been winding around his feet whenever he stood leaning against something. Being her, she made sure she didn’t leave hair behind. Shedding was so rude, she snorted to Dean mentally.

You have him on the run. Dean laughed back at her.

I know. He’s almost as much fun to stalk as the angels. They actually whined to Michael about it once. His message was she is as the Father made her. She waggled her kitty brows at him. Ches 1, Angels 0.

The game was interrupted as Crowley’s phone went off. Stepping into the bedroom, he answered, relieved to escape Harley’s pursuit. Harley wrinkled her nose and padded over to Dean, cuddling next to him.

Sure you want to stay a cat? Dean asked her privately.

Have to, she replied. Can’t stop Lucifer from killing everyone in human form. Which you have to admit, is a possibility.

Yeah, it is. Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. I hate waiting here not knowing what he is doing.

“We have a problem,” Crowley growled in his gravelly British voice. “Vince is in the hospital and on life support. He’s probably not going to make it.”

“What?” Dean sat forward keeping a hand out to steady the now transformed human Harley.

“He sensed me,” Harley said flatly. “Bollocks!” She kicked the sofa and began to bounce on her other foot as she held the kicking foot. “Ouch, ouch…”

Leia smiled at Sam and blinked causing a white light wrapped around Harley’s foot and healed her.

“Thank you, Leia.” Harley changed back to a cat, leapt onto Dean’s shoulders and waved her tail. They were all back in the hotel room that Crowley had reserved for them.

“Well, we didn't catch Lucifer, but we did save everyone around Vince from dying.” Dean sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “So I'm gonna call that a win.”

“I wouldn't. Vince Vincente is dying.” Sam sat down hard on the couch, Leia cuddling against him. Sam sent her a small smile as thanks for her attempt to comfort him.

“We never even hoped to save him. And, yes, I know, the third album…” Dean started only to be interrupted by Sam.

“No, he was still a person, and he meant something to a lot of people. And Lucifer just took all that and just twisted all that up and snuffed it out. Lucifer was bad enough when he had a plan, a motive. Now we have no idea what he is doing. I mean, this, it's all on us. We let him out. We're not winning. We're just losing slow.” Sam sank into the couch pulling Leia into his arms. Misery was written on his face.

“Onwards and upwards. He's gone big.” Crowley poured some of the expensive Scotch into two glasses and handed one to Dean.

“And he'll go bigger,” Castiel said wearily. The concern on his face was evident, as was the guilt he carried.

“And we will stop him. We will. It's what we do, man.” Dean took the glass from Crowley. He smiled at Leia. “We can track him now. How long will it take to find his trail, Leia?”

“I already have it as I know his smell. I mean we did meet him long ago before he was banished and imprisoned.” Leia stroked Sam’s shoulder-length hair. “I promise I will know where he has gone about as fast as he finds his next host. Then we go in wearing our true forms. I sit on his host, and Harley fixes him.”

“The only problem is that we need a new host. Because whomever he is in now cannot just die suddenly after we fix Lucifer.” Harley’s tail whipped around Dean’s broad shoulders as he spoke. “And he is not going to get to stay in his next host because Cas and Crowley are right, he’s going to go bigger.”

“Can you alter reality and make him a new host?” Sam asked the feline.

“Creation? Sam, I alter reality. I don’t create reality. Big difference.” Harley’s ear laid back. “Creation is only God’s thing and honestly, he can keep it.”

“Sorry, Harl,” Dean sighed and reached up to pet the cat, “but that still leaves us without a host.”

Leia looked over at Crowley, sniffed, tilted her head and began to have a very quick conversation with Harley. Leia’s purple eyes narrowed as she jumped from Dean’s shoulders to the floor. She changed in mid-air into her warrior form and leapt again. This time, pinning Crowley against the wood panelling of the hotel’s wall.

“You bastard,” Harley snarled her eight-inch fangs a breath from Crowley’s face. “You want to cage him in his old host and make him your pet?!?!?” Harley’s claws flexed and ripped small holes in the jacket the Demon was wearing.

“That’s bespoke!” Crowley cried out at the treatment of his suit.

“Seriously, Crowley,” Sam yelled as he stood and stomped over to the King of Hell. Dean was already there as he had tried to stop Harley before he heard about Lucifer being a pet.

“Ah, man,” Dean lowered his head onto the soft fur of his massive cat’s shoulder. “That is so going to bite you in the ass.”

“I had plans.” Crowley rolled his eyes as he tried to push the cat off him, unsuccessfully. “I have had people studying the cage. They have put the same runes and spells on the body and soon Lucifer will have a host for a cage at my command.” He tried to raise his hands for flair, but the very large cat growled when he attempted to move his arms.

“It won’t work,” Harley changed suddenly and leaned back into Dean. “The magic is far older than any demon.”

Relived not to be cat chow, Crowley waved his hand and changed his suit, pity he had liked that suit. “My people are quite talented.”

“Won’t work as you cannot even read the spells. You think you can, you cannot,” Harley titled her head. “But I can limit his powers with that body, he would have to earn back his full abilities.” She tapped her index finger on her chin. “But who to take over his rehab after we leave Earth.” Her blue eyes fell upon the matching set and a slow wide smile spread across her lips. “Cas!”

“No,” Castiel was adamant that he wasn’t going to get involved in any scheme the Cheshire Cat came up with.

“Yes,” Dean had received a mental explanation from Harley and was completely on board with her plan.

“I agree,” Sam said as he received the explanation via Leia. “Castiel can keep an eye on Lucifer and if he misbehaves, he loses powers. And since Cas is an angel and immortal, he can do it until Lucifer grows up.”

“No,” Castiel’s voice was full of fear, guilt, and worry. He lowered his head in defeat as his piercing cobalt eyes met Dean’s green. “Okay.”

“Excellent. We have a plan.” Dean smiled and sipped his whiskey as Harley changed back into a cat and disappeared with Crowley.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Leia rubbed Sam’s strong shoulders and back. 

“I am fine,” Sam sighed. “I just see several ways that this can be screwed up.” 

“We are one step ahead of Lucifer. Now we just have to get close again without his knowledge and poof.” Dean smirked as he took another sip. “It’s going to be awesome.”

“Not if his new host dies.” Sam pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Harley can keep that from happening, Sam.” Leia nuzzled his shoulder as she continued to massage his back.

“Can she?” Sam was concerned. Dean and he were about saving people.

“Oh, yes, just tell her and she can make it happen.” Leia found a spot that made Sam close his hazel eyes which made her smile. Dean shook his head and tried not to think how long it was going to be before Leia was howling Sam’s name.

Asss! Harley hissed in his head.

Come on, Dean shrugged. They are a moment from kissing. Next thing you know, they will be sniffing each other’s butts.

Ass! She repeated in a hiss.

Exactly! Dean smirked pleased with his dog jokes. Oh, Sam wants you to keep the host alive after Lucifer leaves it. While we are at it, can you save Vince?

Right, can do on the new host! Vince wants to die, Dean. He will resist me and it would hurt him, deeply. Crowley and I are on our way back. Remind me to help Castiel’s wings when I get back.

You can do that?? Dean was stunned. If she was in Heaven all this time, why hadn’t the other angels asked for her to heal their wings?

They tend to avoid me, they forget what I am capable of and lastly, asking for help as a supplicant. Loud laughter rang in Dean’s head and continued until the cat appeared in lap laughing with tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t know what you said to her, but she won’t stop cackling,” Crowley complained as he sat a small duffel on the floor.

“She can heal Cas’ wings.” Dean looked at his friend. Cas’ face was astonishment and joy.

“I had forgotten she could do that.” The deep voice nearly broke as he looked at the cat now on his shoulders. A fluffy tail waved over his face tapping his nose and Cas closed his eyes as his wings began to glow.

Sam and Dean closed their eyes while Crowley and the girls watched the wings change in a moment from ravaged ruins to the perfect black incandescent feather heavy wings that Castiel had since the moment of his creation until the spell that stole them.

Castiel lifted Harley from his shoulders. “Please change to a human.” Castiel was swallowing and trying to control a flood of emotions. Harley changed and Cas hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” Sam and Dean opened their eyes to see tears streaking over Castiel’s cheeks as he embraced the tiny woman. 

Dean felt a spark of jealousy and he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of or why. “Great, so Cas is at full power?”

“Yes, I am restored.” Castiel smiled as Harley moved to sit next to Dean.

“Oh, you are more than restored, dear heart,” she smirked at the angel.

“What?” Dean’s head whipped around. 

“I made him as powerful as an archangel.” Harley winked at Dean’s frown. “I cannot help it. I really cannot!”

Dean pointed a warning finger at her, keeping it away from her mouth this time. “We are going to talk.”

“We can do it in the car, he’s taken a host, to the east, far east.” Leia sniffed the air. “A man is all I can tell at this distance.” Her human form vanished as she became a puffball of fur.

“I cannot teleport blind,” Harley complained.

“So we pile into Baby and Leia tracks him.” Sam picked up Leia cradling her in his arms. “When we have a target, we have Leia sit on him, Harley fixes him, Crowley and her transfer Lucifer to the old host, Castiel become his parole officer and we win.”

“Let’s hope this works,” Sam closed his eyes as he sent a prayer to Chuck.


	8. Rising Storm

It's early morning on the road. Sam and Dean, sat in the front seat of the Impala. Leia was in her small dog form, resting her nose on the edge of the open window, her body cradled in Sam’s arms. Asleep in her small cat form, Harley was curled in the backseat. The large breakfast she had eaten at their last stop sending her into a food coma.

As they drove across the border of Kansas, Leia barked. Dean pulled over at the first exit.

“What’s up?” Dean asked the small dog. 

“He just jumped out of his host. He hasn’t landed a new one as of yet. Could be within the next hour or more, like days.” Leia sniffed the air. “He’s still floating right now.”

“How far away and which direction?” Dean asked, thinking of the Bunker and a quick stopover.

“Half a day at most, still east. I can’t say miles for certain. We are much closer than before but he could go back west and find a new vessel. I won’t know until he does.” Leia’s little paw covered over her big brown eyes.

“It’s okay, you are a good girl.” Sam babbled at her as he stroked her soft fur. “Yes, you are.”

“Oh, please don’t make me sick up.” Harley groaned from the back seat.

“Not in the car, Harley,” Dean admonished her. “Since we have some time on our hands, we are going home. Restock, refuel and take care of anything else we need to. Also, we can see who famous or powerful just died.”

After an hour at the bunker, Sam turned his laptop to Dean. “Wallace Parker, the very powerful CEO of almost everything died earlier today. His eyes were burned out. Sound familiar?”

“Lucifer,” Dean shrugged.

“He is in a new vessel,” Leia bounced onto the table next to Sam. “Not far, east and a little south.”

“And I think I know who he is in.” Sam turned his laptop back to himself. “This is the Archbishop of St. Louis with Wallace Parker.” The picture shows a man in a suit holding a check and shaking hands with the priest in the red robe with a large cross around his neck.

“So?” Dean asked as he strokes Harley who is sleeping on his lap.

“So, that was him three days ago,” Sam smirked and scrolls through a few posts. “And this is him earlier today at the opening of a food kitchen. Notice anything missing?” Sam turns the laptop back to Dean who then flips through the two pictures.

“Yeah, the big mother of a cross around his neck,” Dean said with a wicked smile.

“Exactly. And as of noon, his office cancelled all further public appearances without comment.” Sam st up, puts his laptop in his bag and picks up his little dog, holding her against his chest.

“Okay, so you're thinking that, uh, Lucifer blasted out of Parker and into his buddy the Archbishop here,” Dean asked as his smirk joins Sam’s.

“Worth a shot.” Sam was already heading to the garage as he tosses that over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Dean looked down at his cat in his lap. “And I know how we are going to get to visit him today.”

It’s nighttime and raining when they reach St. Louis. Harley grumbles about the rain and curls around Dean’s neck. Leia is shaking against Sam’s chest and he doesn’t blame her. They are actively hunting  
Lucifer. It was crazy. Dean pulls the Impala up to a building with a sign that reads ‘Archdiocese of St. Louis’. They exit the car and walk up towards the door.

“It's awfully quiet,” Dean whispers to the others.

“Yeah, I put in a dozen calls to the Chief of Staff. No one returned.” Sam sighs as they share a look.

“Well, we'll have a look around. If it is Lucifer, we'll call the rest of the Scooby gang.” Dean states as they reach the door.

Sam rings the doorbell but there is no sound. “Great.” His voice full of annoyance.

Dean smirks and uses the door knocker on the door. No one answers so Dean picked the lock and Leia in her warrior form entered first. They have flashlights out as the house is dark inside. Dean tries the light switch but nothing happens. They enter a room and see signs of a struggle. Further in they see the priest from the opening scene, bloodied and injured, on the floor. Leia and Harley turn invisible.

“Father, hey.” Dean leaned down over the man, letting Harley slide off to help the young priest. “What happened?”

“We... knew something was wrong.” The young priest coughed up some blood. Not noticing the cat healing him. “He... he...”

“The Archbishop?” Dean supplied helpfully. His patience was wearing thin and he really needed to know now.

“Uh-huh.” The priest’s eye glazed over as he is lost in a memory. “Senior staff decided...handle internally and intervene.”

“An exorcism.” Dean sighed with disappointment.

“He will live, but he is asleep for now,” Harley spoke softly. “I left his wounds. And I have altered the cameras so we were never here. However earlier today an unknown person who blanked out the cameras for a couple hours attacked the group. It’s easier on everyone if they believe the simple answer.”

Dean, Sam and Leia walk further through the house. Harley stays with the only living person in the building. They come across a nun with her throat slit, a priest impaled to a wall with a spear and the inverted crosses. They enter another room and find the Archbishop, lying on the floor with his eyes burnt out.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled. “Let’s get out of here.”

Hours later, Sam and Castiel are in the library at the bunker. Castiel is looking at pictures of the carnage at the archbishop’s house on a cell phone, zooming in and out. “Ugh. These pictures...The level of violence, it's completely unnecessary.” Castiel voice was full of grief and dismay. A human Leia slid off of Sam’s lap on leaned over to hug Cas.

“Lucifer doesn't like to get messed with.” Sam smiled at his girl and friend. “I guess when the Archbishop's priests figured out he was possessed, they tried to keep it quiet, do an exorcism. I mean, not that it would've worked. Lucifer blew town, but not before he slaughtered the entire staff. So we were on the right trail. Where's it go now?” The tall man shrugged as his girl settled back onto his lap.

Dean enters the room with Harley, in human form as well, at his side. They are both carrying bags of food. “I don't know.” Dean stopped to think, “Who won the Nobel Peace Prize? Why don't we start there?”

A few hours later, Dean is sparring with a large cat Harley. She refused to extend her claws but she is quick, agile and one hell of a fighter. His phone rings and they both stop so he can answer. She changes back to her human form and points to the shower. He nods and answers the phone.

Sitting in the library, Castiel is reading a newspaper. He looks up, “Did the Bunker's warding fail?”

A damp Dean and Harley enter the library. “I just powered it down.” He sits down and opens his beer, Harley next to him in her own chair. “Crowley called, said he had some big news about Lucifer, whatever the hell that means.”

Sam is sitting across the table from Castiel; working at his laptop with Leia sitting on his lap. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait a second.” Sam presses his hand to his forehead. “So—so now Crowley can just...what, drop in whenever he feels like it? I-I prefer keeping Crowley at a distance. Long distance.”

“Not very charitable, Moose...” Crowley says as he appears next to the liquor cabinet, causing Sam to shake his head in frustration. “...particularly since, once again, I'm saving both your asses. So, as you know, I'm temporarily persona non grata in my own palace.”

Everyone stares at him and asks in disbelief, “Palace?”

Crowley ignores them and continues. “However, there are those I still control. Operatives.”

“Crowley, can we just get the damn news without the drama?” Sam snarls in frustration at the King of Hell.

Crowley smirks, takes a sip of his whiskey. “Can I get you without the flannel?” His smirk gets wider. “No. Still, I endure.”

“What?” Sam growls. Leia rests her head on Sam’s shoulder. From his expression change, she is talking to him telepathically.

“Did a little digging, acting on a tip.” Crowley crows like a rooster as he walks over and enters something into Sam’s laptop. “And I think I know the identity of Lucifer's newest vessel.”

“He hasn’t taken a new vessel. I would have smelled it.” Leia looks at Crowley from her perch on Sam’s lap. Her distress causes Sam to begin stroking her hair.

“He might have figured it out and put up a magical block,” Harley tapped a finger against her teeth. “It’s possible he could do it without a vessel.”

“Oh, for God's sake,” Dean growls at Crowley as he leans over and rests his head on the table. 

“Huh? Aha!” Crowley crows as he turns the laptop to face Sam, Dean, Leia, Harley and Castiel. “Ladies and gentlemen... I give you one Jefferson Rooney, President of these United States.”


	9. LOTUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head as the President of the US is possessed by Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I left in early May for a vacation to Singapore and Phuket, Thailand. It was amazing! When hubby and I returned, we were informed that he was promoted and we were moving across the country. Chaos ensued. So here is the next chapter, and more to come. Thank you for your patience. I am sorry this is short, the next will be longer.

In the bunker, Castiel and Dean are in the library. Sam slips off to the side, looking nervous as he calls ‘Mick Davies’ on his cell phone.

Leia growls at him mentally. I don’t trust them.

They might be able to help. Sam strokes her hair as she wraps her arms around his waist. They both hear the voice message: “Hello. Mick Davies here. Leave a mess—“

Sam hangs up the phone and looks into Leia’s bottomless brown eyes. If you want them out, they are out.

Thank you, Sam. Leia buried her face in his chest as he ran his hand over her thick hair. I don’t trust them and they hurt you. I cannot forgive them for that.

Let’s get back to the others. Sam lead Leia back to the table pulling her on his lap as he listened to the planning session before pulling out his laptop.

Castiel was looking extremely frustrated as he explained several problems. “Even if Crowley does bring in Rowena, the problem remains. Lucifer can't be moved to the new vessel while he is inside his current vessel. His essence has to be extracted. I am sure that Harley can do that but the timing will have to be exact.”

Sam sighed shaking his shaggy head. “Yeah. And Lucifer has found the perfect safe house. I mean, how do we even start getting close to the President?” Leia rested her head on his shoulder in comfort.

“Well, it helps that he's not in D.C.” Dean sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling plans running through his head. “Well, he's, uh, actually on a fundraising swing through the Midwest.”

“Yeah, right now, it looks like his whole party—aides, Secret Service, the whole circus—is staying at an estate owned by Ron Forester, the, uh, hedge fund zillionaire.” Sam rolled his eyes as he stops stroking Leia’s hair. “It's right outside of Indianapolis.” Turning his laptop around he scrolls through internet pictures of the compound. “It’s completely surrounded by walls, security, Secret Service, military.” Running a hand through his own dark hair in frustration he asks, “Plan B?”

Dean ran his hands through his short blondish chestnut hair as he looked at the information on the internet. “He's got a hell of a speaking schedule.” Sighing as he sat back in his chair, taking a hit on his beer. “He's averaging three events a day, and he's got a gala dinner on Friday night.”

Castiel shrugged helplessly. “Well, at least he'll be outside of the mansion.” His deep voice was hopeful.

Curling Leia tighter into his arms, Sam smirked, “Yeah, guarded like the Hope Diamond. Plan C?”

“I can create a mirror that lets us watch him, but not hear him.” Harley shrugged. “If we can hear him, he will know we are viewing.”

“So we can know his every action, just not what he is saying.” Dean considered it and looked over at Sam. They exchanged a wordless conversation before they both grinned at Harley. “Do it,” Dean nodded.

They break into teams to watch over the possessed President. Morning shift is Sam and Leia, second being Dean and Harley and Castiel taking over when everyone is sleeping. While watching they are also planning how to get to the archangel, it was up to Plan Double KK as of two days later. 

With everyone eating, watching Lucifer, planning, or doing chores around the bunker, Castiel decides to help out and makes some coffee for his friends. Walking across the war room with two cups of coffee, he stops as his hands start shaking and his vision goes blurry. It gets so bad he drops the cups and grabs his head with one hand, the other leaning on a chair for support. The pain intensifies and he cries out. “Aah!”

Everyone runs over to the nearly passed out angel. Harley magics away the mess of the split coffee and broken cups while Leia wrings her hands helplessly before getting an idea and disappearing into a room. The men kneel next to their friend, concern etched into their faces.

Dean lays his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas? Cas? Hey.” Cas looks up and stares into Dean’s vibrant green eyes. His own blue eyes are full of confusion and pain.  
Castiel shakes his head to clear the pain. “Something's happened. Something...Angel radio... There are so many voices.”

Sam frowns at his brother before they help Cas on his feet. They begin to move Cas to a chair in the library. Leia returns with a rock that she hands to Cas. Raising an eyebrow at her, he sits downs and asks, “What are they saying?”

Castiel smiles up at Leia as he takes the rock and it glows, absorbing his pain. “There's been a massive surge in celestial energy. A Nephilim has come into being. It's the offspring of an angel and a human.”

Dean watches the rock and his friend. “And that's big news?” He picks up the rock when it stops glowing and examines it, handing it off to Sam.

“Yes, but the power to produce this is immense. It's much, much greater than a typical angel.” Castiel shakes his head, fear still stalking his eyes.

Sam figures it out first. “ Lucifer.”

“W— Lucifer?” Dean looks stunned. “I didn't know he was dating.


End file.
